


Please Only Look At Me

by blazingalternative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a weak man, Confessions, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, POV Akaashi Keiji, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingalternative/pseuds/blazingalternative
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is Akaashi's best friend, and even though Akaashi might not like him in the way Bokuto doesHe'll be dammed if anyone thinks they will ever take his place in Akaashi's life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 262





	Please Only Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a chance, I hope you like it cuz I worked really hard on this one.

"Hey Akaashi set for me?" 

Bokuto freezes where he stands. He's just a couple of feet away from his setter and Konoha who is looking at Akaashi with a hopeful expression. "What?" Akaashi tilts his head to the side unaware of Bokuto's presence behind him. He's going to say no right? Akaashi's going to tell Konoha that he can't because he'll be setting for Bokuto like he always does right? 

"I know you usually stay behind to set for Bokuto, but I feel like I could use some practice." Konoha scratches the back of his neck hoping Akaashi will accept his request. "I hope you don't mind," Konoha tacks on catching a glimpse of Bokuto's narrowed eyes. "Of course not Konoha-san," Akaashi agrees easily enough unaware of Bokuto's heart plummeting at his words. "You know you don't have to use honorifics with me," Konoha places his hand on Akaashi's shoulder, "We've been friends for a long time haven't we?" 

"Agashee!" Bokuto speeds toward them throwing his arms around the setter. His right arm lands around Akaashi's shoulders not so discreetly brushing Konoha's hand away. "I thought you were gonna set for me!" Bokuto pouts trying to downplay his feelings. Konoha rolls his eyes he swears his captain couldn't be more obvious. 

Ignoring the heavy man's weight Akaashi tries to reason with him, "Sorry Bokuto-san, but I always set for you, and if Konoha feels he needs practice then I should help." Konoha smiles glad Akaashi dropped the honorific, but that only makes Bokuto cling to him more. Akaashi's never dropped the honorifics for him! "Then why don't we all practice together?" Bokuto suggests desperate to stay. He doesn't want to leave his pretty setter with the one team member he decided not to refer to as 'san.'

"I'm sorry Bokuto, but I really need the extra help, so...." Konoha trails off assuming Bokuto gets the gist. He really doesn't want to come between them, but "Akaashi's the teams setter who else am I supposed to practice spiking with?" Konoha offers further explanation hoping to placate his sad captain. Disheartened Bokuto removes his hands from Akaashi. How is he supposed to argue with that? He turns very slowly to head off with the rest of the team. Akaashi's going to stop him and ask him to stay right?

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi reaches out grabbing Bokuto's hand. He'd have to be an idiot to let Bokuto leave alone when he's in a bad mood. Bokuto immediately turns back around his eyes hopeful. "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" 

Akaashi squeezes his hand trying to cheer him up. "Okay," Bokuto exhales trying not to feel too disappointed, "g'night Kaashi." He forces a small smile before heading to the locker room to shower and change. It's just extra practice, so why does Bokuto's heart feel so heavy? Sure Akaashi always practices with him, but Konoha's right who else is he meant to practice with when Akaashi's the team's setter? 

"You think he'll be okay?" Konoha asks as he and Akaashi watch Bokuto leave. "I set for Bokuto-san every night after practice," Akaashi shrugs grabbing a volleyball, "It's not that big a deal." Konoha sighs, why are they both like this? 

"You ready?" Akaashi asks already getting into position in front of the net. "Yea I'm ready," Konoha takes a couple steps back focusing on perfecting his spikes. 

"Bokuto you okay?" Komi approaches his sulking captain. "Huh?" Bokuto looks up from where he's packing his stuff up. "Oh, yea I'm fine," his eyes are unfocused his damp hair draping over his face ever since he got out of the showers. Once he heads out of the locker room he can see Akaashi talking to Konoha probably about his form. Konoha's saying something now, and whatever it is must be pretty funny if it's making Akaashi laugh like that. 

Bokuto's pace slows as he watches his teammates. There's a bitter taste in his mouth, and his stomach churns. Since when are those two so close? When he finally reaches the door he takes one last look at them. They're just practicing... They're just practicing, Akaashi's still his best friend no matter how much Konoha makes him laugh. 

Uneasy Bokuto turns and leaves unaware of the concerned look he's getting from Akaashi. 

-

The next morning Akaashi gets ready for school like he always does, and as he heads out waving goodbye to his mother he turns to see Bokuto waiting outside his gate. "Bokuto-san?" Puzzled Akaashi opens the gate, and is greeted with Bokuto's blinding smile. "Good morning Akaashi!" Before he can respond Bokuto thrusts a random snack into his hands.

"I know you don't usually eat breakfast so," he shrugs gesturing to the snack in Akaashi's hands. "Bokuto-san you didn't have to buy me anything." Akaashi feels his face grow warm as they start making their way to school. He didn't know Bokuto was that observant... much less that he pays so much attention to him. The realization leaves a pleasant feeling lingering in the ends of his curved up lips as he takes a bite of his breakfast.

Bokuto usually meets up with him on his walk to school, so Akaashi's not suprised to see him so early this morning. He was just caught off guard by seeing Bokuto in front of his house. Bokuto's never waited for him like this. In fact he's usually sprinting down the street trying to catch up to Akaashi. His uniform in disarray from having been thrown on only minutes before he rushed out the front door of his house.

Why is he so punctual today? 

Bokuto starts enthusiastically talking about his classes, and this new science experiment they've started. Akaashi hums and shares his input when necessary still preoccupied mulling over his thoughts. 

Soon enough they reach the school, and like always Bokuto walks Akaashi to class still talking contentedly about anything that comes to mind. "Akaashi-kun!" They're interrupted by one of the second year girls in Akaashi's class waving and making her way over to them. Instead of Akaashi responding to the call of his name like he intended to do; Bokuto takes him by the hips quickly placing Akaashi between himself and the wall of the hallway. 

Startled Akaashi stands mouth open staring at Bokuto as he greets the girl for him. She looks confused, but Bokuto's smiling and saying they need to go before they're late, so she says a belated goodbye as Bokuto drags Akaashi away by the hand. 

Akaashi is dumbfounded unsure of what to think as Bokuto drops him off at his desk. He even waits until Akaashi is seated before announcing his departure. Bokuto smiles giving Akaashi's hand a final squeeze before leaving. Akaashi swears he forgot how to breathe. 

The other students in his class give him odd looks, but Akaashi's too busy trying to process what just happened to even notice. 

Did Bokuto just- 

Bokuto's usually clingy, Akaashi is very used to this, but he's never physically pulled him away from anyone before. Especially when it's his class rep probably trying to let him know about some event his class is participating in. First he shows up early at Akaashi's house with food, and now he's literally keeping people away from him? Is Bokuto being protective of him? Akaashi feels his heart stutter. God he's not sure his gay heart can take this.

He knows they're close, but Bokuto's never acted this way before. Akaashi takes a deep breathe exhaling just as profoundly while his face grows red. He can't let himself get caught up in this. Bokuto is not being protective of him. Akaashi's probably reading this all wrong. Yea that has to be it, maybe this is just another thing about Bokuto that he hasn't cataloged yet.

-

He really hopes this is just another one of Bokuto's weakness. 

Akaashi gets up to eat lunch with the third years of the team, like he always does. Except instead of meeting up with them... Bokuto comes to his class, so he can personally escort Akaashi back to the others. Trying not to look to much into it Akaashi allows the ace to lead him there, and when Akaashi makes a move sit down Bokuto very pointedly moves him away from Konoha, so he has no choice but to sit next to Bokuto. 

The entire time they're eating the others are sending Akaashi worried looks while Bokuto carries on with the conversation. Not so subtly cutting in every time Konoha tries to talk to Akaashi. 

By the time practice rolls around Bokuto has all but glued himself to Akaashi's side. Akaashi wants to be annoyed by the behavior, but he can't help but soak in all the attention. What's he supposed to do when his very handsome captain, who he also happens to have a massive crush on, starts giving him and only him special treatment?

When Akaashi is subconsciously picking at his hands Bokuto takes to playing with his fingers forcing Akaashi to stop, and as they start a practice game Bokuto not only makes sure they're put on the same side by clinging to his arm and refusing to let go, but he also constantly calls for Akaashi to send him the ball or watch him when he does have the ball.

Admittedly Bokuto's usually like this when they play, but every time Akaashi so much as looks to another player Bokuto gets louder. Especially when Konoha asks Akaashi to send him the ball. This might be getting out of hand. 

Akaashi studies Bokuto every chance he gets. What's gotten into him? Everyone always jokes the captain prefers the setter over them, but now it really looks like he does. Akaashi sighs through his nose trying not to make a show out of his frustration. They're all friends, Bokuto does not favor him over the others.

Bokuto cares for everyone in the team, and yes he is particularly close with the spiker, but they're best friends! Of course they're close! It's one thing for Bokuto to be giving him attention. However, it's a whole other for him to keep people away from Akaashi, dissmissing them in the process.

His gaze hardens as he studies Bokuto drinking water between sets. There's no doubt in Akaashi's mind, if he wasn't so busy drinking Bokuto would be talking his ear off. Why can't Akaashi guess what he's feeling? He's usually so easy to read, but now it's like all of his actions are a mystery. A secret Akaashi's not in on. 

He's supposed to know what Bokuto's feeling without him having to say anything. So why can't he get this? Akaashi slumps agaisnt the wall he's resting against eyes never leaving Bokuto's form. He's placing his water down now making his way over to Akaashi. His smile falters once he reaches his vice captain. Akaashi wants to ask what's wrong, but he has a feeling Bokuto's picked up on his mood despite his neutral expression. 

Wordlessly Bokuto reaches out to smooth the minuscule crease in Akaashi's eyebrows. This leaves him standing over Akaashi trapping him against the wall. There's still a good amount of space keeping them apart, but that doesn't make Akaashi's heart pound any less. He's not prepared for the soft touch of Bokuto's thumbs over his skin. His shoulders grow tense, and on reflex he reaches out gripping one of Bokuto's wrists forcing him to stop. This is definitely too close.

"What's bothering you?" Bokuto asks his other hand falling down at his side. "N-Nothing Bokuto-san," Akaashi swallows the lump in his throat. "Agashee," Bokuto warns, "Don't lie to me I know something's wrong." He takes a step back crossing his hands over his chest. "You always get that look when you're thinking too hard." Akaashi scowls at this, he does not have a look...

"Bokuto-san-" 

"Don't lie Akaashi, I know you use that tone when you wanna downplay your emotions." 

"Bokuto-san I'm not-"

"Akaashi," there's that warning tone again. Curse Bokuto for being able to read him so well. Judging by that look in his eyes he's not going to give up until Akaashi tells him. "I'll tell you after practice okay?" He reaches out squeezing Bokuto's shoulder trying to convince him to drop it for now. "Promise?" Bokuto's eyes bore into him with a hopeful gleam, "Promise." 

The rest of the match goes about the same as the first half. Bokuto's doing everything under the sun to make sure Akaashi is looking at him. Except now every chance he gets he's wrapping Akaashi up in a hug. Every lull or dead moment when someone's running after an out of bounds ball, Bokuto is using to gently hug Akaashi. How can he tell he's still upset? 

Finally practice ends, and the team files into the locker room leaving the captain and vice captain alone. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Bokuto tilts his head looking at Akaashi with his big golden eyes. Where's he supposed to begin? Should he ask why Bokuto's acting so weird today? Why he's being so nice to him? Or why he's been hogging all of Akaashi's time?

Does Bokuto even know what he's doing? 

Akaashi runs his hands through his hair pulling at it hoping the brief pain will be enough to pull him out his thoughts. He is over thinking this isn't he? Bokuto's not being weird he's just being nice. He probably heard a rumor about Akaashi, and now he's trying to keep him from hearing it too.

Bokuto's voice is soft, "Stop," he moves toward the setter slowly pulling his hands out of his hair. "What's wrong?" Bokuto looks beyond worried as he holds Akaashi's hands. Why does he have to look at him like that when they're so close. Akaashi's head falls his eyes landing on the floor and his sneakers. "Why are you acting like this?" 

The words are hushed and small, but Bokuto hears them regardless. "Acting like what?" He sounds nervous, "Why have you been keeping people away from me all day?" Akaashi finally looks at him, "Why wouldn't you leave my side?" Bokuto's face visibly pales, "Did you want me to?" He poses the question like he's afraid of the answer. 

It catches Akaashi off guard, of course not, but there's no way Bokuto enjoyed being his keeper all day long. It must be quite the nasty rumor. "Well no, but-" 

"Then I did it because I wanted to." Bokuto cuts him off a small smile creeping back onto his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Akaashi squawks indignantly, "You wanted to scare my class rep away?" There's an angry tone to his voice, but he tries to calm himself down. 

"That was your class rep?" 

"You wanted to stop me from giving Konoha some pointers over lunch?" 

"I didn't know that's what you were talking about!" 

"How could you? You didn't even let him speak." 

Huffing Akaashi pulls his hands away from Bokuto. That leaves Bokuto to scramble grabbing at Akaashi's arms forcing him to stay close. "I'm sorry Akaashi!!" Bokuto pleads still refusing to let him go. Akaashi turns his head away to face the wall. He knows the second he takes one look at Bokuto's sad pleading face he's going to forgive him and get no further explanation from the ace.

"Agaaasheee!" Bokuto sounds like he's close to tears, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to keep you to myself today!" Akaashi's neck could snap with the speed he used to face Bokuto again. "I'm sorry I just... I saw how close you are with Konoha, and you're my best friend, you're the only one I'm this close to, but you dropped the honorific for him, and you've never done that for me!-" Akaashi stares bewildered as Bokuto rambles. He heard that?

"And I realized I might not be the one you're closest with-," what is he talking about Akaashi's never even had a best firend before. "I don't know I just wanted to keep you near me, so I could know for sure no one else is getting closer to you than I am." Confused Akaashi scrunches his nose, he then wriggles out of Bokuto's grip, so he can hold the sides of Bokuto's face between his palms. "Bokuto-san what are you talking about?" 

Bokuto's face instantly goes red, "You mean a lot to me. I just wanted to keep you close." His voice is small and his eyes refuse to meet Akaashi's. Was that a confession? Flustered Akaashi goes rigid. Does that mean Bokuto was jealous? There's no way that's the case- "I'm sorry I know I was probably a lot today..." 

Akaashi can see Bokuto slipping into his emo mode, "Bokuto-san you're my best friend." Bokuto's eyes light up finally looking at Akaashi. He might be beyond nervous right now, but like hell he's going to let Bokuto feel down on himself. "How could I be closer to someone else?" Akaashi gives him a small smile, and it sends Bokuto foward enveloping Akaashi in a tight hug. 

"You don't have to apologize," Akaashi whispers into Bokuto's shoulder, "I didn't really mind." Akaashi's glad Bokuto can't see how red his face is. Bokuto makes a happy noise as he buries his face in Akaashi's neck. "You mean a lot to me too." He can feel his captain tensing. Akaashi's not sure what Bokuto meant when he said he means a lot to him, but when Akaashi says it he means everything he's been unable to say to his best friend.

Bokuto's grip tightens around him like he's afraid Akaashi will leave otherwise. "I really like you Akaashi." The words are followed by complete silence. Did Akaashi hear that right? Bokuto abruptly pulls away his face scarlet, "I know you don't feel the same way, but I-" Bokuto fidgets with a nervousness Akaashi's never seen on him before, "I needed to tell you." 

"Bokuto-san-" 

"You don't have to say it I know-" 

"Bokuto-san!" 

Akaashi reaches out grabbing Bokuto's face once more. He's not sure what else he can do to stop Bokuto from talking, so without thinking it through Akaashi presses his lips to the ace's. Bokuto goes stiff clearly suprised by the sudden action, but Akaashi keeps him in place trying to ease him into it. Everything feels so warm, and Bokuto's lips are so soft. Akaashi might combust. After a few seconds Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi drawing him closer to deepen the kiss. 

It feels like Bokuto is trying to steal all the air in his lungs, and Akaashi is nothing but eager to give it to him. There's no way to tell how long they spend in each others embrace. The overwhelming feeling enveloping them makes it impossible to tell. When they do pull apart Bokuto's staring at Akaashi like he holds the stars in his hands. "I like you too." Akaashi smiles and Bokuto responds with a huge goofy smile of his own. He hugs Akaashi once more spinning them around as he laughs. 

Akaashi doesn't think he's ever seen Bokuto this happy before. "You guys finally confessed?" Konoha calls out to the giggling pair as the team makes their way out of the locker room. Oh that's right. Akaashi forgot the others were still in the building. No one answers his question, but still Konoha continues, "It's about damn time." 

Exasperated Konoha sighs heavily before leaving with the rest of the team. "We should probably go get changed." Akaashi gestures to the locker room as Bokuto puts him down. "Hey Kaashi," Bokuto intertwines their fingers, "Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" 

"Bokuto-san we just confessed and kissed, what do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Coherent point of view who's she? Never heard of her


End file.
